fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Milas Baldwin
Summary Milas Baldwin is a supporting protagonist in Tales of the Red Wings. A half-dragon, he is the leader of the rebel group known as the Red Wings, and later becomes the guildmaster of the organization once it's officially instated as a guild. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least 7-B, 6-C when transformed Origin: Astiria (Verse) Gender: Male Age: 'Early 30s '''Classification: '''Draconian, Rebel, Guildmaster '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Claw Master, Transformation (Can transform into his half-dragon form), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Holy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura). When transformed, gains Flight, Attack Reflection (The scales of a Dragon deflect almost all magic), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Dragons can regrow limbs, wings and horns with some effort, often using the severed limbs to forge into weapons), Resistance to Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of all varieties) '''Attack Potency: Small Town Level (His power was comparable to Steelhides, and he was prepared to battle him alongside the four holy knights to rescue the red wings. Just releasing his aura sent Griffon, Eagle, and Swan flying.) | At least City Level, Island Level when transformed (Considered to be the strongest of the red wings. Helped defeat Rathalos) Speed: Supersonic+ '''(Comparable to Steelhide, flew faster than Zephyr) | At least '''Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Town Level | City Level, Island Level when transformed (Tanked Rathalos' flame breath) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Standard Melee with claws, Dozens of Meters With breath weapon and magic Standard Equipment: 'Armor, a pair of claws that can attach to his gauntlets as well as natural claws. 'Intelligence: High '''(Can efficiently lead a resistance movement) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Key: Revolution | Dragon Civil War Notable Attacks and Techniques Magic: '''The art of bending Mana to one's Will. There are many methods of casting magic, through items, spells, natural talent, or even drawing upon the powers of gods. They are divided into several subsets depending on the user and the function. The art of magic can harm even those whom physical attacks will not touch. Milas has shown that he can use some sort of magic, as he was going to blast Vandole with an unknown holy-elemental spell and pierced Steelhide's Mana Bomb with it before he could destroy the city of Vanguard. * '''Flame Claws: '''Milas can enchant his claws with fire magic, giving them greater power. * '''Breath Weapon: '''Like all dragons and draconians, Milas possesses a breath weapon, a powerful magic spell that he can emit from his mouth. Its composition is currently unknown. '''Second Wind: '''When a Mage is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of magic, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. '''Wings: '''Milas is capable of sprouting wings to fly. These wings can also be used as a shield, and were able to shrug off Rathalos' flames. '''Aura: '''The manifestation of one's soul, forming as a shroud across the user's body. Those with control over their auras can emit them, paralyzing those with a weaker soul than themselves. In extreme cases, Auras can generate powerful winds, cause physical damage, and even inflict instant death. Milas has shown to have an incredible aura, which was able to instantly defeat three of the four holy knights of the Empire through its release alone. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters